Knut
Knut is an ogre. He is more strong than smart. Also, he has very bad eyesight, so he needs to wear glasses all the time. Knut used to work for the Trix, even though no pets are allowed at Cloud Tower, but at the end of Season 1, Knut defected, and is now a janitor at Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= Knut's skin is yellow with a red tracksuit. He is bald, has bushy light brown eyebrows, is quite large and has long sideburns that ends at his jaw. He also needs to wear glasses but does not because he does not like how they make him look. In the Nick version, Knut had hair on his chest, slightly skinny, loose tracksuit and a wrinkly face. |-|Disguise= Knut's ogre appearance is still visible but with a more human appearance. He is much shorter, less large and has light brown hair. He retains his sideburns and wears blue, oval glasses. He has light tan skin, wears a gray and maroon jacket, light blue jeans and maroon sneakers. Personality Knut was a wicked ogre aggressive attitude but soon after, he became noble, fearful and good. At first, he was very loyal to the Trix and had been working for them under their orders but he was considered to be futile and foolish. He has endured the Trix's verbal abuses but he is always called to clean up their mess. He fears nothing but the Trix, however when they took over the Magical Dimension, he realizes that they are mad and are dangerous and decides to flee with Pepe to Red Fountain. This reveals that Knut does indeed have a conscience and is brave for betraying the Trix and fight for good. Knut can be nervous like when he decides to go to Alfea and become its personal concierge and when he became Timmy for one of the Trix's plan. In the third season, he falls for Stella while she was in her monster form. He shows his romantic side when he did, such as giving her flowers (though he did eat them) and trying to comfort her when she was distressed about her looks. He also has a goofy nature to his personality. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= Knut attacked Stella in "An Unexpected Event" in order to steal her ring for his mistresses. When Bloom discovered them she tried to help Stella and used her first spells on him and his ghouls. When Bloom returns to home with Stella, explaining the situation to her parents, Knut returns to the Trix. He reports of his progress that ended in failure. Though his mistresses were furious at his failure, he redeemed himself by telling them his new plan: using a hunter troll to hunt them down. He returns to Gardenia with his troll and ghouls, trashing Bloom's house in another attempt to steal the ring but failed again thanks to the intervention of the Specialists. He escaped and his troll was captured. In the second episode, he was in Magix City trying out new glasses when the Winx walked by. He runs out of the glasses store and alerts his mistresses. When Bloom was discovered eavesdropping on them and she was frozen, her friends came to rescue her and Knut was ordered by the Trix to attack them but failed once more. In The Black-Mud Swamp, he alerts the Trix that his captured troll will be taken to police by Red Fountain's Specialists. The Trix, particularly Stormy, feared that the troll will snitch on them and proceed to eliminate it. On the day of Stella's "date with Prince Sky" and when she was acting strangely, trashing the Winx's apartment and escaping through the window after calling Bloom a thief, the Winx decided to find the real Stella. In disguise, he tricks by giving them the directions to the Black Lagoon, Stella's supposed date place. After the girls successfully find their way, he leads them inside, the door closes on them and he runs down the staircase and disappears. When the Trix finally reveal where Stella is and their goal, Knut is returned to normal by Darcy. 's new janitor.]]In Mission to Cloud Tower, Knut wakes up to a loud explosion caused by the Trix's attempt to take the ring's power but failed. He went back to sleep when Stormy casts a spell to make him forget about it. After that, he is ordered to clean up the mess and complains about it. He leaves the room when the Trix call him to meet up with them. In later episodes, when the Trix finally gain the Dragon's Flame and assembled the Army of Darkness, he realizes how dangerous they are and fearing for his life and the good of the magical dimension he joins the other magical schools to defend it. |-|Season 2= Knut makes a few cameos in Season 2, like handing out ice cream to an Alfea student. |-|Season 3= In this season, after the princess ball when Stella is turned into a monster by Chimera, he develops a crush on her monster form. And when she is talking about Brandon, he thought she meant himself and tried to "comfort" her. Although, Stella instead gave him lessons on how to be proper in order to court a lady. He tries doing proper postures, in a strange way, before falling onto the floor, Stella then says goodbye to him when Flora tells her they are ready to depart for their mission. Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Knut attacked Stella in order to steal her ring for the Trix. When Bloom discovered them she tried to help Stella and used her first spells on him and his ghouls. When Bloom returns to Gardenia with Stella, explaining the situation to her parents, Knut returns to the Trix. He reports of his progress that ended in failure. Though the Trix were furious at his failure, he redeemed himself by telling them his new plan: using a hunter troll to hunt them down. He returns to Gardenia with his troll and ghouls, trashing Bloom's house in another attempt to steal the ring but failed again thanks to the intervention of the Specialists. He escaped and his troll was captured. |-|Battle for Magix= When the Trix finally gain the Dragon's Flame and assembled the Army of Darkness, he realizes how dangerous they are and fearing for his life and the good of the magical dimension he joins the other magical schools to defend it. Magical Abilities Knut, to an extent, does have some magical abilities. It is unknown if the Trix gave it to him or he had originally possessed them. Uses of Magic Teleportation: The only magical ability he has shown. He claps his hands together and a dusty, purple light surrounds him, he then disappears. Used in Season 1 Episode 1. Trivia *In the 4Kids dub Knut is from the Ogre Realm. *Knut has had two jobs in the series, first being the Trix' servant (formerly) and being Alfea's janitor (presently). *Knut's appearance changes during the specials. He becomes more fearsome with chest hair, fangs, and more detailed overalls. Gallery KnutS1.png|In season 1. Knut with Glasses.jpg|Knut with glasses. KnutNick.png|Knut's appearance in the Nickelodeon specials Knut and Stella.jpg Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Male Characters Category:Alfea Category:Cloud Tower Category:Minor Characters Category:Enemies Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Allies